Ancient Legends: Rebirth
by Valerias Memoria
Summary: In dark times, warriors would arise to lead humanity to salvation. These warriors first appeared 11,000 years ago, and now they are needed once more.


Okay, this story is one that I've had in my head since I first started reading Naruto fanfiction. The idea hit me one day while I was playing some old-school PS1 game, namely Legend of Dragoon. That's when I thought; this would make for an awesome crossover. So I started creating storyboards for the idea and slowly created the plot for this story. Now this chapter is probably being released in a bundle pack of four chapters in honour of the games four disks. The name "Sosei no Ryuujin" Literally means Rebirth of the Dragon God, and for a while I was wondering what exactly what the name of the fic would be. After a while I thought, why not refer to the word "Legend" in the title, as it had huge impact in the actual storyline of the game. So after a few ideas were scrapped, I decided to wait until the storyboard was done, and I came up with the title, "Legend of Flames" and decided to build off of that. The next day the proper title hit me, "Ancient Legends: Rebirth". I don't know that the story will have a sequel but if it does then I will know that I have something to build off of. So enjoy the first fic that I invented.

Ancient Legends: Rebirth

**By:** Valerias Memoria

**Chapter One: **Tragic Hero! Will of Fire Indeed!

Namikaze Minato sighed as he looked through the window of his office, which happened to be roughly fifty feet off the ground. He knew the Kyuubi no Kitsune was coming, but like everyone else he didn't know why. All he knew was that it was up to him to stop it, not just as the Yondaime Hokage, but also as a shinobi of the village. He steeled himself as he leapt through the window, feeling the wind sail through his long, spiky blonde locks as he plummeted towards the ground. At the last possible second he flipped and righted himself before landing on the nearby buildings roof. Instantly he began running at a blinding speed, but being careful not to upset the bundle in his arms. In the bundle Minato could see a small child, which could be considered a mini-him. It had the beginnings of blonde hair poking out from its scalp, and sea blue eyes that swirled with curiosity as to where their destination was.

The child's name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Minato's son. Said father looked up from his son to see a sight that would scare even the most battle-hardened veterans, a giant nine tailed fox. It was pissed, at what nobody could imagine but that was hardly the point. Minato noticed it had progressed even further than before, roughly another twenty feet. Another twenty feet towards the village… Another twenty feet to his home. Minato willed himself to go faster and pulled out a strange object. It was like a knife, but this had a ring around the pommel and was shaped slightly differently. It was a kunai, not an uncommon sight but this one was different compared to most as at the tip of the blade it split into three different points. This was the conduit for Minato's most famous jutsu, the legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique).

Lobbing the kunai as far as he could throw, Minato allowed himself a small smile as he felt the jutsu take hold. In a flash of yellow he was gone and nearly an extra forty feet ahead of where he first was. Seeing that the fox was now close enough for him to make himself known, he bit down on his thumb before taking the blood on it and forming a small string of hand gestures. They were hand seals, conduits for chakra to go through in order to form ninjutsu and genjutsu. Stopping on the last one Minato announced the name of the jutsu while slamming his hand against the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" When his hand met the ground almost instantly he and the surrounding mile of grass and forest were engulfed in smoke. Soon you could here the sound of snapping wood and then the smoke cleared to reveal a gigantic toad that stood just over fifty feet tall! The toad blew some smoke from the pipe it held in its mouth before addressing his summoner.

"Minato! What have you summoned me for this time? Another Jiraiya asskicking I hope!" The toad followed up with a hearty chuckle before he noticed Minato was all business. He looked in the direction Minato was and felt his eyes widen. There, not one hundred feet away was a giant nine tailed fox with blood red eyes and fur that seemed like it was on fire. The fox glared at the toad before twitching its tails in agitation and fury that another nuisance was in its way. The toad looked up to see his blonde summoner staring determinedly at the massive fox. The toad decided now was as good a time as any to ask a certain question.

"You want me to fight that thing don't you?" The Yondaime shook his head before speaking for the first time that night, ignoring the cries of "The Yondaime is here! We're saved!"

"No. I need you to distract it until I can finish the jutsu, okay Gamabunta?" Gamabunta stared warily at both the fox and his summoner before his eye caught the bundle underneath Minato's arm. Sighing heavily the frog turned his eyes back to the massive fox that was warily watching its new adversary. Sighing yet again the frog spoke in an even tone that somehow managed to convey the concern he held for his summoner and the child.

"So, you are going to use that jutsu aren't you? Have all the preparations been made?" Minato nodded his head silently before he began flipping through hand seals at a moderate pace, careful to make sure he didn't screw up any of them, knowing that he couldn't afford to mess up this jutsu. Gamabunta took this as the signal to start and drew his sword in one fluid motion before charging the Kyuubi. Said giant fox merely growled and sent its first tail, which was easily several kilometres long at Gamabunta. Gamabunta slashed downward at the tail, catching a third of it and lopping the tail off with ease. The fox didn't register this pain having gotten used to such a thing centuries ago and threw its next tail at him. Gamabunta lopped half of this one off before turning and noticing that the one that the first tail had regenerated perfectly. Sighing, something the toad boss had been doing a lot tonight, he couldn't help the comment that escaped his, erm… lips?

"This is going to be a long night." With that said the toad began doing all that he could to stall for his summoner. Chopping another tail off with a horizontal swipe he leapt backward into the surrounding forestry and sheathed his sword. The fox arched an eyebrow before sending another two tails at the creature that stood in its way. Gamabunta began a short string of hand seals before being forced to stop on the count that the two tails had wrapped themselves around his hands. He looked directly at the fox and noticed its evil grin as he felt a massive amount of chakra buildup that was located near… its mouth! The Kyuubi roared as it let out a massive shockwave, which made the very earth tremble, and back in Konoha one Uzumaki Kushina could not help but worry for her husband. Gamabunta was thrown back by the shockwave and could not right himself in time to land correctly. He wrapped his tongue around Minato and kept him held above himself as he landed on his side. All this time, Minato was still building up chakra before he shouted as Gamabunta righted himself and managed to get his head to stop spinning.

"I've got it Gamabunta, now lets finish this Kyuubi!" Minato finished the last hand seal before he grinned at the fox. The fox narrowed its eyes at the blonde man and was about to destroy him when its eyes widened in fear. Hovering directly behind the blonde one was the Shinigami itself! The thing locked its eyes onto Kyuubi's form and took the blade that was firmly clasped in its jagged teeth out of its mouth and cut into the beast. The Kyuubi howled in pain as it felt its soul ripped out of its own body and came to a realization, it was going to die! Kyuubi began desperately trying to hold onto its soul to no avail. With a last tug it grasped the beasts soul and looked as if it were going to eat it. As it opened its mouth and prepared to devour the soul, it noticed that the human who had summoned it to this plane was drawing something on the child he held in his arms. Peering closer the Shinigami's eyes widened as he recognized the seal and what it could do. Glaring darkly at the man, he watched as the seal glowed brightly and the Kyuubi's blood red soul was slowly dragged into the child, locking it away forever. With a final glare for ruining his meal, the Shinigami grabbed Minato's soul and with one tug ripped it from his body. The last words the man spoke before he collapsed were:

"Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Seal), Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. (Eight Divination Signs Seal)"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a dark cave roughly a mile from where the titanic battle had occurred, ten small stones pulsed, each giving a different colour. One glowed bright red, another ocean blue. A third glowed jade green, and a fourth glowed golden, while a fifth glowed silver. A sixth one glowed a dark purple, while the seventh glowed a sharp magenta. The eighth, however, glowed a grey colour. The ninth one glowed three separate colours, a blazing orange, and midnight blue and blood red. The tenth and final one didn't glow, it merely pulsed once and a male's voice sounded through the cave.

"_**It has begun."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little further into the cave, a small crack appeared on the surface of an egg that was oddly similar to the multi-coloured stone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, how did you like it? I hope it's not too bad, and I'm sorry the chapters so short but its just the prologue. Expect the next chapter to be posted either with this one or very soon.

Valerias Memoria, VM


End file.
